


【FLOWER】(番外-end）

by Yingtao



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingtao/pseuds/Yingtao





	【FLOWER】(番外-end）

1.  
  
  
  
  
  
那家伙出狱已经有一个月了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
原本的花店关门后几天就变成开始装修的餐厅，没人到自己家来，备用钥匙也没有消失。新的24号是个货真价实的诈骗犯，最喜欢做的事情就是吹嘘自己古往今来的高明手段，逢人就讲自己只是懒得还钱才被抓进来坐牢的。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“警官，”那人大约自恃极有魅力，是诈骗犯的通病，刚来几天就试图要吹软自己的耳根，“听说后面草坪有个很轻松的活，你说…要做什么才能把我调过去呢。”  
  
“保持距离，犯人。”堂本光一被温热的气息搞得犯恶心，把手往身后的警棍上放，面前的人就飞快地举起了手：“你看，我完全不介意被人上，毕竟我现在是个穷光蛋……”  
  
“回去找你室友做做功课吧，”他紧紧皱起眉，不耐烦地说，“再多说一句话，两天禁闭。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
三色堇冒起来了一片，长势不错，还没到花期。他只让性格较为温和的犯人去那工作，照顾堂本刚留下的花，例如佐藤。而实际上确实，从前说要修造植物园的时候只是随随便便放人进去，差点搞了个底朝天——也只是因为自己不上心，在监狱里不管什么事最后都会变成，横竖关禁闭就完事。  
  
  
“这下我们肯定会被上面表扬的，”在办公室看报纸的时候同事笑嘻嘻地撑着桌子往外看，“终于正儿八经搞了绿化，你要不要再整治一下图书馆什么的。”  
  
“没兴趣。”  
  
“以前也不见你对花花草草有兴趣啊。”  
  
“我没兴趣。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
下班，开车回家，一日复一日。走进家门仍是先环顾了一周，什么不寻常的东西都没发现。那盆玻璃海棠被自己尽力挽救勉强还活着，在阳台边上看起来病怏怏的。  
  
  
  
  
为什么要卖给自己这么难养的花，堂本光一不止一次这样想。肉质的根茎总是烂掉，因为一不小心就不透气又积水。还容易烂叶，也不知是浇水浇得不对还是感染了什么病菌，上网查询后喷洒了一些杀菌的溶液，浇水浇得更小心一些。冬天到了，繁盛的花期也该到了，却根本比不上堂本刚卖给自己时漂亮。  
  
那家伙如果看到会生气的——每次下意识这样想的时候又涌上一阵烦躁。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他不是警察，对犯罪还没敏感到什么地步，在坏人堆里混久了之后，堂本刚那样的反而不怎么显得坏了——在自己这里沦肌浃髓的唯一罪行，便是情欲被勾得挥之不去。走之前的那一天他们做了三次，对方越是嘴上不饶人他也就越是不想放过身下的臀穴，两次射完后再看那满脸潮红与泪渍四横的漂亮眼睛，都又硬起来把人翻来覆去地操。  
  
那些冷嘲热讽，因为要离开自己而蛮横任性的冷嘲热讽，比软绵绵的情话还要令人头脑发热，堂本刚骂他混蛋骗子，他就一边发狠地抽插，一边开心地去吻被自己弄出来的眼泪。到后来那凶得令人怜爱的家伙又开始骂自己是伪君子，一口咬定自己要去勾引那些自慰的人，然后呻吟着说些乱七八糟的话。  
  
“你，赢，了，好不好。”他抓着纤细又凌厉的手腕，像触电一样在对方的双腿间抽颤着射精，第三次将滚烫的液体灌进那身体里，快感压不住地在喉咙里化为低沉的喘叫。头发，湿透了，他栽在对方起伏的锁骨间，胸前硌着两只手与坚硬的链拷：“我只跟你做，所以你给我——闭嘴……懂不懂。”  
  
  
跟那个温柔的店长礼尚往来循序渐进的一整个夏季都没让自己急切地想要什么进展，短短一周就被另一幅面孔——或者说，五分之二相像五分之三相反的面孔给搞得魂不守舍。他无法从跟那家伙的性爱里逃离出去，且觉得世界上的其他性爱都对自己关上了大门。久违的翻云覆雨像从天而降的陨石，只留下一个砸出来的巨坑，就长出脚跑走了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
……倒是来搬空我的家啊。来偷东西也好，拿走海棠花也好，骗什么都好，怎么就选择了最无趣的一种骗法。  
  
他摸了摸土壤的湿度和温度，放下喷壶起身舒了一口气。  
  
骗感情真的没意思。  
  
  


  
  
  
2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
出狱后被接走，自己的东西早就被打包好了，先去到医院，又上飞机，堂本刚拿着票去到另一个城市，那里的花店还四面白墙，飘着一股很浓的油漆味，各种事项都重新打点好之后，已经过去很久了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
——但离上面愿意批给自己的假期还遥遥无期。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
费心思找到了新的买花渠道，回到独处生活，却开始不断又不断地用手去做。身体一直违背着告诉自己的话，一想到不久前跟那个男人做爱的情景就头脑发热。他根本不是沉迷情欲的人，这是长久以来终于死灰复燃的一次，那个男人——那个根本就不熟识的男人，每一寸都扣在能激起欢心的神经递质上。  
  
  
自己确实一定程度上是个骗子，堂本刚想。这些见不得光的事他到底参与了多少，的确并不多，却也没有告诉堂本光一的「只是看着」那样少，否则上面也不会费心思地把自己捞出来，而非烂在监狱里。  
  
那一刻本来要说的是“是亲自又怎么样”，但是被甚至有些温柔的手指伸进体内后，不适与疼痛夹带着欢愉在身体里肆虐，把自己折腾成了一个患得患失的人。那个男人说不管怎样都会做完的，如果他高估了他自己怎么办，知道后结果还是做不下去怎么办。  
  
  
  
  
  
……于是到后来，又有点不敢去见堂本光一了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“这是玫瑰吗？”附近有小孩子喜欢来这里玩，放学或周末的时候来看自己做插花。  
  
“对，白玫瑰。”他小心地避开花茎上的刺，跟白色的满天星放在一起，用亚麻色的丝带系在花瓶口，从旁边的卡片里抽了一张出来，取出钢笔沾了点墨水，往上面写上预约订单的名字。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
“尤加利，叶子很漂亮吧？像风铃一样。”  
  
“这个呢？”  
  
“西洋甘菊。”  
  
“欸——好可爱。”  
  
“我也很喜欢。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
堂本刚噙着微笑去摆放修剪那些枝丫，去触摸着让自己静下心来的冰冷花瓣，扎进繁复的叶轮里。他又慢慢留着头发，已经到耳朵下面了，把新长出来的黑发也染成浅栗色，穿回那些针织衫线勾毛衣，站在镜子面前的时候总有些迷茫，不知道这究竟是真的自己还是假的自己。  
  
  
这似乎是自己的一层伪装，又似乎是伪装下的自己。堂本光一那时候问这幅温柔漂亮的样子是不是装的，当穿着那难看的囚服、指甲油剥落着的时候他很难说服自己再用这幅安静的面貌示人，但他也无法抛弃这样的自己。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“堂本先生自己一个人经营花店，不会忙不过来吗？”有渐渐变成常客的人好奇问道。  
  
“所以营业时间才这么短的嘛，”他礼貌地微笑，“招不到合适的人。”  
  
“不考虑一下打工吗？我家孩子在上初中，很快就要放冬假了。”  
  
“其实这活比您想象中要辛苦哦。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
尤加利，小菊，鼓槌菊，还差点什么，差大花骨朵的，鲜艳漂亮的。  
  
  
  
手指在一旁点了几下，余光里锁定住张扬的玫瑰红，小心翼翼抽了两只出来。一旁看得起劲的小女生换了一边手撑着脸颊，又欢快地问：“这也是玫瑰？”  
  
“这个啊。”无名指扫到花茎上，没有刺。堂本刚放下其中一只，拿起另一只放进花瓶的空隙间，轻轻笑了笑：“不是哦，是玫瑰海棠。”  
  
  
  
  
红得有点扎眼。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
又过去半月，气温挺冷了。  
  
  
  
狱警的生活一成不变，以前不值夜的时候也偶尔睡在这边，懒得回家，后来花快死了，堂本光一才尽可能地都回家照顾。  
  
  
总有些人，就算知道没结果也把调戏自己当成既定乐趣的，分寸已经掌握得很娴熟，知道怎样只会换来冷脸和几句吼，再多一点才是惩罚。故不管是色情话还是露骨的挑逗动作，甚至是自慰行为都只算是见怪不怪的范畴，早就过了每次都气得把人拎出去的时候了。  
  
  
堂本刚来与走，没有影响这些丝毫，唯一只是总会回想起那气势汹汹的占有欲，那句让自己腹中起火的「不许满足别人的高潮」。当有时候那些低劣媚眼往身上粘，他就低下头敲着东西天马行空地想着，要是自己随便拉个人来操一顿，是不是能把那人气回来……当然不可能的，他给自己的想法弄笑了。  
  
  
……就是真的挺想见堂本刚的，该死。不就是个没讲过多少次话的人，滚了一次床单，竟然就让自己挂念成这样。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
过一阵子他转变了策略，开始把错误归咎到自己身上。大概是因为莫名其妙让人来找自己，才有期望落空的空虚感，如果没有说那种话是不是就很容易接受一夜情了…他持续地自欺欺人着。  
  
十二月份至来，不再有起伏的温度，而是坠入了平静的个位数。一个周三监狱里又发生了暴力行径，虽然平时的口角不断，真的送进医务室里倒不多。这回两个人似乎打红眼，堂本光一上前去制伏的时候直接被咬了一口。  
  
  
“该死的！”他顺势用手臂压过去，把人狠狠地撂在地上，膝盖毫不留情地往胯间踢过去，尖利的牙齿总算吃痛松开，往右边看，另一个闹事的人也被抓住了。  
  
“那个，递给我一下。”堂本光一冲着地上扬了扬下巴，紧接着赶来的狱警捡起刚才被打掉的手铐，扔了过来。  
  
咬得可真狠。他一边拷上人一边瞟着手上的牙印，有一点小血珠渗出来，疼得有点发烫。  
  
“你知道下场的，”他用力把人从地上揪起来，先往墙上摁过去，检查了一下犯人身上的伤，“先去医务室，完了关禁闭。”  
  
“他——那家伙先动手的！”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
同事从自己手里接过犯人，他回办公室把碘伏翻出来，随便往手上抹了点。没出多少血应该不会感染，就是那有点肿的浅牙印看着烦。  
  
“还好么？”同事凑过来看了看，“你值班时间差不多也到了，要不就早点回去吧。”  
  
“好好教训一下他们俩，”堂本光一又看了一眼手，冷冷地把碘伏瓶子放了回去，“关半个月起码吧？”  
  
“行。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
以前有人偷偷带小刀进来，挺早以前了。现在已经和平许多，用小刀划人的更防不胜防，即便划伤的感觉并没有被咬那样疼。  
  
堂本光一在车上换下警服，就右手单手捏着方向盘开回了家。从冷辟的郊区到热闹的城市，同样又路过了原本是花店的地方。那里的装修正在日益完善，大概是一家传统的日本料理店，拥有着沉色简朴的装修，而非从前洛可可式的甜美轻盈。  
  
这么说起来的话，他猜想花店的装修是那家伙自己搞的。那种纤细的、像贝壳一样的的空气感是自己总会注意到那家花店的原因，与花一起，纷繁琐细。  
  
  
这种工作久而久之就不怎么觉得累了，过于习惯。堂本光一穿上车里放的大衣走出去，照例打开一楼的信箱，里面又堆着有的没的垃圾信件。  
  
  
私人诊所的广告，路由器公司的账单，银行的例常信，他一把抓了出来，挨个挨个先扫一眼，揣在腋下准备合上信箱。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“欸？”  
  
  
他轻轻出了下声，停了一下，又往里面摸了一遍，摸到的是灰尘。  
  
  
  
  
备用钥匙没有在里面。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“说真的，你们总说要培养新人，新人呢？”  
  
  
十一月中的时候，组织又搞了笔大的。堂本刚抄着手站在阴影里，拉下的卷帘门上还留着上一任店主的涂涂画画，上一任——似乎是修自行车的店。  
  
  
“你的应对能力比较强，除非你不想拿多点钱，”保险柜前面的两个人锁好了门，笑着过来拍自己肩膀，“等这东西找到买主，你申请的假就会批了。”  
  
“还是你们灵光点吧，”他冷冷地哼了一声，移开肩膀站到一边去，“让做事的人手脚干净点，别查到我这里来。”  
  
“这回没落下马脚，没几率找你麻烦。”  
  
“希望如此。”  
  
  
  
  
把人从后门送了出去，现在店里又多了一件能让自己进监狱的东西。他只想快点从这背后的暗间里出去，就算是熟悉到不能再熟悉的黑色工作，每次回到花店的前面时仍会稍稍舒一口气。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
这桩买卖，也不会是句号。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
这里是靠北边一点的城市，冬天来得又早又冷，有些从前冬季能养的花被冻得有点发焉，他又进来了一盆长得很漂亮的玫瑰海棠，小心地调配腐叶菜园土和细沙，把暖气又调高了一度，却总觉得还是没有给堂本光一的好。  
  
后来附近的学校开始放冬假，门口不再有稀稀落落放学回家的小孩，且因为冷，常来店里的小女孩也不怎么常来了。但这个世界上每天都有人在表白、结婚、生病、死去，花店的生意不会差，永远都不会差。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他是在那十天后接到电话的。“今天不营业，我们去拿东西。”他迅速地把休息的牌子挂了出去，拉下门，打开灯，走下阶梯去到背后的房间，站在灯光下冷静了一下。  
  
他总是尽量不去看新闻看报纸，不去看可能会看到的报道，每次都是这样循环下来，直到买家确认下来东西能从自己这被拿走，才放下每天都微微悬着的心。  
  
  
  
…这回代表着自己可以去找堂本光一了。  
  
  
这代表着，自己可以去找那个，或许已经把自己忘在脑后的男人。  
  
  
他抽了把椅子来，贴着墙坐着，一直到敲门的暗号响起，仍是站在角落里看着戴白手套的人进来搬东西，一摞钞票扔到自己面前，他知道自己可以直接拿这些钱去买机票。  
  
  
  
收拾好东西，关上了屋里的灯，奇怪地环顾了一下四周。很多事情都能让他想到那个男人的身体，「很多」的意思是真的，很多。他就像站在那日被留下的寂静中那样，什么也没有着眼地环顾四周，下一秒，在脑海里的下一秒，那个男人就走进来吻了自己。  
  
又来了，又忍不住回想。  
  
腰或许比自己还细一些，但是肩膀和胸膛真的很宽。一遍，一遍，又一遍射在自己体内，他讨厌迈不开步子的疼痛，那种被插入后迟迟愈合不了的空旷，三遍反复当时会留下疼痛，在持续了许久之后绵薄的疼痛消失的第一天，他却莫名其妙地想，要是能一直疼下去就好了。  
  
  
——那些话到底是真的还是假的，要是自己过去怎么试也打不开那信箱该如何是好。他总是用这种想法来安慰自己，那也许只是堂本光一在找自己乐子，没必要因为见不到对方就患得患失，该先准备一张纸，写上一堆骂人的话，如果开不了信箱就扔进去……  
  
他被自己逗笑了。  
  
  
这么想想还真是不公平，怎么操别人的人就不会疼。要是能让那个男人也疼的话大概会放心得多吧，疼痛不会使人忘事。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「你的花店往西边走，有很高楼的公寓，你知道吧。」  
  
  
  
知道，最高的那栋公寓，去那边超市的会路过，是自己讨厌的装修风格，冷淡，只是高又看起来不便宜而已。原来你住在那里，真是完完全全你会住的地方。  
  
  
  
  
  
「银色的写字楼对面。」  
  
  
  
  
  
堂本刚抬头看了一眼，银色的写字楼其实就是玻璃的颜色，在夜晚的时候就一格一格穿插着亮起灯，然后就不是银色了。  
  
  
  
  
  
「正门进去第一栋楼，27楼E的信箱。」  
  
  
  
  
  
慢慢地慢慢地数过去，光亮的铁皮一尘不染，到二十的时候就有些异样的提心吊胆了。  
  
二十一，二十二，二十三，二十四，二十五，二十六……二十七。A，B，C，D，E。  
  
  
  
  
  
「密码是790101……我的生日，挺好记的，备用钥匙在里面。」  
  
  
  
  
堂本刚微微有些呆住了。  
  
  
  
打开了，里面是重叠的信件，试着往最底下摸，摸到了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
……又摸了一遍，还是没有。如果可以，他想把信箱倒过来往地上扣再看到底有没有，不留给自己一丝破灭跌底的机会。  
  
  
钥匙真的不见了。  
  
  
  
  
  
堂本光一心脏都要蹦出去了，用最快的速度从电梯跑到家门口，哐哐哐地一阵暴力开锁就进了家门。没灯，没声音，或许是长久以来照顾海棠花的习惯，他往阳台上看去，然后就看到了他的花，还有抱着腿坐在花前的人，把自己放在沙发上的毯子拖了下来，披在身上。  
  
  
刚进门时很闷，气流不似在流动。坐在阳台上的人听见门锁声转过头来，眼睛在黑暗里亮闪闪的。见自己进来后稍微理了理毯子，缓慢地站起来，又揉了揉膝盖——膝盖，果然不好吗。  
  
堂本光一胃开始不断地拧着、抽空、悬着吊在上面。  
  
头发重新长长了，稍微，才刚跨过短发的范畴，若有所无的搭在肩上。无论怎么看都是从前那个漂亮的店长，而不是眼下有黑眼圈的24号犯人。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“……你知不知道现在是几月份了。”  
  
静了好几秒，他掩饰地开口道，沉着语气往那边走了一步：“嗯？”  
  
“……我的花，”对方的肩小幅度地松了一点，低头看着地上病怏怏的花骨朵，咬着牙齿似的轻声还口，“你这个混蛋，养成这副鬼样子。”  
  
听对方骂自己混蛋就像听对方说喜欢自己一样，堂本光一在茶几面前顿了顿，快步地走了过去，差点没在人面前刹住脚，就着阳台外的月光盯着堂本刚，盯着漆黑一团的瞳孔。  
  
“……我问你，你知不知道现在已经几月份了。”他听见自己欲盖弥彰的呼吸声，又问了一遍。  
  
“我的三色堇是不是被你弄死了？”  
  
“…是我先问你的。”  
  
  
面前的人别开了头，嘴唇翕动着，又裹紧了一点毯子，堂本光一这才注意到房间里冷得不像话。  
  
“你性格很坏你知道吗，”堂本刚仍是轻声说，“你根本不是在问我，但我是真的在问你…是职业病吗，每次都这样，之前也这样，我问什么都不回答。”  
  
  
  
  
他先前总觉得有两个堂本刚，这会儿又觉得只有一个。那一副面孔两副面孔的，在自己面前如洗牌一样切换自如，其实是不是代表着，拼凑起来在面前的已经完整了。  
  
  
自己或许的确有偏执狂一样的职业病，他想说些什么，回答的大脑机制却跟不上身体，只是沉默地伸出手摸了摸对方的脸，往自己这边掰过来，看了看原本被划伤的脸颊。  
  
好在没留疤，不然可惜了，又抬起眼，撞上对方的眼神，对方好像先前有些失神，触电一样躲了一下。  
  
  
“……我让佐藤和几个比较放心的犯人去照顾你的花了。”  
  
“……”  
  
“长得很好，明年能开花，”一边说着一边低下头，用手指的背面去蹭那光洁的皮肤，“那你知不知道，已经两个月了。”  
  
堂本刚没有避开脸，甚至在某些秒数的时候就像小猫一样反过来蹭了一点，压着声音小声说：“别以为你有资格说这种话，你不知道我……”又抓了抓毯子，富士山一样的嘴唇被牙齿轻轻咬了咬，“……你那时至少也该，告诉我你家的空调遥控器放在哪里吧。”  
  
看来是真的把人给冻着了，这些话从这个人嘴里说出来竟然就如同情话一般的杀伤力。堂本光一心忍不住涌出一阵甜意，手指又摸了一通脸颊与下颌，摸到的皮肤没什么温度，就想情不自禁凑上去吻。  
  
“等等——”刚往前凑就被推开了，对方瞪着自己，发梢后的耳朵有些发红，“我跟你，还不熟呢，就对我动手动脚的。”  
  
他几乎要笑出声来：“那么你是私闯民宅，”往前走了几步，把人抵在阳台玻璃门的侧边上，眯着眼睛想了想，“真的？现在跟我来这套？”  
  
  
这家伙，让自己牵肠挂肚了两个月，又以一幅温婉的毛绒绒的漂亮样子出现在自己面前。他恨不得现在就把人摁在身下，却因对方使坏的样子而冒出了些宠溺的心境，于是按耐住冲动，莫名耐心地停下来配合。  
  


“……这位店长，我能问你要你的手机号码么。”  
  
笑意也从对方嘴角泄露出来，堂本刚把毯子拉紧，这才伸手出来环住了自己的腰：“……等我们做完，我就给你。”  
  
“约会呢？之后我约你出去，答应吗？”  
  
点了点头。  
  
“你喜欢什么样的约会？看电影？”  
  
“这倒无所谓。”  
  
他也搂住堂本刚，往自己这边拉了一点：“那就这样吧，在电影院的时候趁机牵你的手，你看行不行。”  
  
他喜欢看堂本刚露出现在这样的笑，温柔和狡黠都重叠在一起：“可以考虑。”  
  
“第三次约会之后跟你表白，会不会有点快？”  
  
“有点慢，改成第二次以后吧。”  
  
“你喜欢什么样的？简单一点的？还是有惊喜的。”  
  
“简单一点吧。”  
  
“那就在你的花店好了，然后我们就谈恋爱。”  
  
“然后我们就谈恋爱。”堂本刚笑着点点头，手往上游走着，搭在了肩上，毯子在滑下去的边缘。  
  
“那就敲定了，之后会熟起来的，”堂本光一把毯子往自己这边一拉，把对方裹了起来，嘴唇凑过去咬了咬他的鼻尖，“总之我们现在…”  
  
“先做爱，”堂本刚紧紧地贴上来，“我们先做爱。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他把人抱起来往旁边的沙发上扔，毯子还是散开了，就垫在三下五除二被剥光的人身下，听着对方直叫冷，也脱下来自己的衣服：“很快就会热起来了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“1954年生物学家从康奈提格的海报挖下来一批牡蛎，放进芝加哥的水族箱，牡蛎会随着潮水的涨落而起居，到芝加哥的头两个星期什么都没有改变，一切遵循着遥远的康奈提格海岸的潮涨潮落。”  
  
  
“接下来的两星期里，它们仍然像潮水一样起伏，却不再和康奈提格的潮水吻合。不是佛罗里达，不是加利福尼亚，也不是多佛，是芝加哥的涨潮时间，但是芝加哥没有海。”  
  
  
堂本刚削着一只苹果，一直没有让苹果皮断掉，然后削成小块，放在病人专用的果盘里。  
  
  
“它们能从气压里感知到变化，反推出来芝加哥的潮汐应来的时间，想象着这么一片海就能找到自己的节奏，很奇妙吧。”  
  
  
“……但我还是很讨厌在新的地方定居，”他笑了笑，去握住病床上人的手，“不要担心…姐姐，我会开心起来的。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
堂本刚就像张开壳的牡蛎一样被分开了双腿，汹涌的海浪拍打进身体里。先是恍惚了一下，回过神来用力地抱住压在身上的男人，眼泪又被操了出来。  
  
“唔——哈……啊，再、再深一点……啊……”  
  
他开始随着涌来的潮汐呼吸了，他张大嘴，抬起腿来勾住堂本光一的腰际，上一回他被紧紧锁住了手，这一回便毫无克制地去搂着对方的肩，让对方的额头也埋进自己肩里，听见从下面开合的地方传来剧烈的水声，啪、啪，一次比一次更剧烈。  
  
“腰……抬起来一点。”他听话地照做了，于是对方跪起身来，把大腿垫在自己身下，至上而下地让的性器更深地捅进来，果然是一把刀，捅得五脏六腑都要碎了一样，他想去抓对方的肩膀，在空中抓了一把空气后，被握住了。  
  
“我为什么…就…这么喜欢你……”堂本光一像是知道自己在想什么似的，低下头不给自己喘息机会地摁下一个长久的吻，他得以又抱住对方，摸到了那极易被濡湿的发质，细软得跟这个男人整个身体都格格不入。  
  
“哈啊…就是…就是那里……”  
  
被快速地找到了敏感点，几乎要叫得发颤，好几次变为温柔的进入都被他重新要求着变为凶狠。眼前是脖颈上突起的青筋，布满滚烫的汗珠滴在自己脸上，抬眼就是对方也高潮到紧皱起的眉与微微张开来低喘的嘴唇。  
  
他用力地反握住男人的手，在手背处摸到了奇怪的印子，眼前一片朦胧之际就拖着对方的手杵在眼前，是牙齿的伤痕。  
  
“……你被咬了，”他让下体吞着男人的性器，低低呻吟着凑上前去，含住对方的手指，一面舔过去，“你，看吧…你这个骗子，肯定是背着我跟哪个兴癖奇怪的人做了吧……”  
  
他知道自己在胡说八道，体内的抽插从剧烈变得深又缓，每次都在里面逗留更长的时间，仿佛要插到整根没入为止。他等待着，一边渐入高潮一边等待着，如同往深渊里扔石子的人，只需要一声真实的回响。  
  
  
“我只，跟你做…还要我说几次。”  
  
  
男人的叫声也多么好听，堂本刚知道自己十分满足着对方，在射出过后又哭又笑了起来。  
  
自己找到新的潮汐表了，他想。以后去到任何地方都会随着这里的海而开合，去适应一个新的潮涨潮落，去试一试吧。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他久久地侧躺在沙发上喘着气，浑身都发烫，男人从身后抱着自己，有一阵子就像沉睡一样均匀地呼吸着，抱着一点也没动，再后来开始缓缓地用大腿蹭着，用膝盖顶开自己的双腿，却只是玩耍般的来回勾着，又去吻手臂后面的纹身。  
  
“原来在这里，你的纹身。”  
  
“想再来一次吗？”他低声问。  
  
“不疼吗。”  
  
“疼。”  
  
“那就先休息一下吧。”这回是耳后被吻住。  
  
现在身后的好像是那个来买花的、温柔又平缓的男人了，但留在后穴里的仍是碎玻璃渣一样的凌厉凶狠。这样也好，这样也好……他任人抱了很久才缓缓地起身，一阵疼与一阵带着暖意的抚摸交错着。  
  
慢慢地走下沙发，抽起一片狼藉的毯子再次裹在身上，走去了阳台，身后的人也窸窸窣窣穿上了裤子，跟着在自己后面。  
  
  
  
  
  
“花期还有好一阵子才结束，”他站在门前看着那株玫瑰海棠，“现在这副鬼样子……”  
  
“你搬进来，就能天天照顾它了。”身后的人低低地说。  
  
叶子，好些烂掉的，堂本刚看了许久，知道自己能把花救回来。  
  
“……我会搞砸的，你知道吗，”他笑了笑，“谈恋爱的话，我肯定会搞砸的，我知道我会搞砸，我最后一定会搞砸，我会做出让你气得要命的事，我有时候嘴很毒，口不择言，而且我们很多时间都没办法待在一起。”  
  
堂本光一没有说话。  
  
“……对啊，你怎么知道我不跟你在一起的时候会做些什么，对吧，”于是他又继续说，“我真的会说谎，真的会骗你的，可能我哪天……又被抓进别的监狱了，又或者在你不知道的时候去伤天害理，总之我一定会搞砸的，你怎么知道我没有在谋财害命，没有在作奸犯科，没有在背着你出轨……”  
  
他说到这里停了一下，有些心虚地改口道：“……好吧，出轨我不会，这个我还是可以保证——”  
  
背后传来一声轻笑，他隔着毯子被炽热的身体抱住，手伸过来帮自己把前面也裹住了：“我也会搞砸的，你看我像是多善良的人吗。”  
  
然后拉住自己的手，先把左手拉到背后，再把右手拉到背后，全部箍在掌心里。  
  
“我在监狱工作了这么多年，我性格在某处的确是坏的，也许还会不自觉地把里面的暴力带到你身上，你怎么知道——我真的没有在跟监狱里想被我操的人上床？”  
  
堂本刚想挣脱出来据理力争，但果然，狱警的力气还是远比自己大。堂本光一捏着自己的手往后别，就一点也动不了了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“……我不会跟别人上床，至少这个也可以保证。”  
  
  
  
  
潮汐的温热气息在后颈散开，他的海浪说：“我们一起来搞砸吧，看最后能变成什么样。”  


END.  



End file.
